iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawen Dondarrion
Lord Gawen Dondarrion was born in 192 AC, son of Lord Harbert Dondarrion and Lady Elys Dondarrion. Biography Early Life Gawen grew up in the decade following the Blackfyre Rebellion, which occurred in 189 AC. They were hard years for House Dondarrion, as his father Lord Harbert perished in the war and he was made lord at the age of four. He grew up under the education of his father's castellan and master-at-arms, and as a result he was a harsh man. He earned his knighthood at a young age and zealously sought to become a more and more martially talented man. His castellan arranged him a betrothal to Jena Estermont, a maiden a decade his junior. The marriage occurred in 220 AC, after her eighteenth name day. Their marriage was a loveless one, far more a matter of necessity than anything else. Lord Gawen knew he must produce an heir, and so he did it. Adulthood To his annoyance, his wife bore him a daughter first. He named her Maelia, and got his wife with child as soon as she was able. His firstborn son, Daric, was his pride and joy. The sons to follow, Manfred and Daven, were regarded as spares by their father. He put all his effort into molding Daric into the son he wanted, and he lobbied aggressively to have him squire for one of the Stormlands' premier swordsman, Ser Byron Tarth. Ser Byron relented and took on Daric. That left him with Manfred and Daven, who he cared little and less for. Their exploits served as annoyances, and reports on their well being wound up in the brazier. They existed because they had to, not because he bore any love for them. Maelia required a husband, and he saw an important opportunity for House Dondarrion: Steffon Baratheon, the heir to Storm's End, remained unmarried. Gawen sent her to the seat of House Baratheon and the two married. Manfred took a liking to Ser Steffon, however, and to his horror the Baratheon man knighted his son. The insult to his station, or so he perceived it, was unacceptable. The name Baratheon would go unuttered in the halls of Blackhaven, lest the speaker bring down the wrath of Lord Gawen. That Daric did not take a wife concerned him, though, and he reached out to Stonehelm to arrange a marriage for his second born son, Manfred. The wedding was disturbed by the arrival of Lord Steffon Baratheon, an event that set Lord Gawen to fury. As soon as the Baratheon man left, he shouted at Manfred for inviting him at some length-- never mind that he was their liege and had every right to attend the wedding. Years passed before Tyana, Manfred's wife, would get with child. The farce of their marriage was an embarrassment to his house, and when he said as much Manfred flew into a black rage unlike any he'd thought his meek second born to be capable of. The confrontation lasted for an hour before Gawen dismissed his son's concerns, leaving the room with a wave of his hand. When Ser Daric returned from Tarth, he saw the situation and immediately prepared to depart. Gawen and Daric had a lengthy argument before Daric took a horse, some gold, and rode south. The anger festered in Lord Gawen, and he took ill. His condition did not improve, however, and he only ever seemed to get worse. As he wasted away, he had to suffer the indignity of watching his second son-- not his heir, the child he came closest to loving-- rule as his regent. He lingered for several years until finally expiring only a fortnight after Daric returned from Essos. His eldest refused to see him before he died, such was the hatred between them. Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander